1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an OLED panel having an organic OLED (OLED: organic light emitting device) formed on a substrate, sealed between the substrate and a cover material. Moreover, it relates to an OLED module having an IC, or the like including a controller packaged on the OLED panel. In this specification, both the OLED panel and the OLED module are referred to as the light emitting device. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an electronic appliance using the light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The OLED itself emits a light so as to provide a high visibility so that backlighting necessary for a liquid crystal display device (LCD) is not required, and thus it is suitable for providing a thin shape as well as the view angle is not limited. Therefore, recently, alight emitting device using an OLED attracts the attention as the display device for replacing the CRT and the LCD.
The OLED has a layer including an organic compound (organic light emitting material) for obtaining a luminescence (electroluminescence) to be generated by the application of the electric field (hereinafter referred to as an organic light emitting layer), an anode layer, and a cathode layer. The luminescence in an organic compound include the light emission (fluorescence) at the time of returning from the singlet excitation state to the ground state, and the light emission (phosphorescence) at the time of returning from the triplet excitation state to the ground state. In the light emitting device of the present invention, either one of the above-mentioned light emissions may be used, or both of the light emissions may be used as well.
In this specification, all the layers provided between the anode and the cathode of the OLED are defined to be an organic light emitting layer. Specifically, the organic light emitting layers include a light emitting layer, a positive hole injecting layer, an electron injecting layer, a positive hole transporting layer, an electron transporting layer, or the like. Basically, the OLED has a structure with the anode, the light emitting layer, and the cathode successively. In addition to the structure, it may have a structure with the anode, the positive hole injecting layer, the light emitting layer, and the cathode, or a structure with the anode, the positive hole injecting layer, the light emitting layer, the electron transporting layer, the cathode, or the like in this order.
It has been problematic at the time of putting the light emitting device into practice that the luminance of the OLED is lowered according to deterioration of the organic light emitting material.
The organic light emitting material is weak with respect to the moisture content, the oxygen, the light, and the heat so that deterioration is promoted thereby. Specifically, the deterioration rate depends on the structure of the device for driving the light emitting device, the characteristics of the organic light emitting material, the material of the electrode, the condition in the production step, the driving method for the light emitting device, or the like.
Even in the case the voltage applied on the organic light emitting layer is constant, if the organic light emitting layer is deteriorated, the luminance of the OLED is lowered so that the displayed image is not sharp. In this specification, a voltage applied to the organic light emitting layer from a pair of electrodes is defined to be an OLED driving voltage (Vel).
Moreover, in a color display method using three kinds of the OLEDs corresponding to R (red), G (green), and B (blue), the organic light emitting material comprising the organic light emitting layer differs depending on the color corresponding to the OLED. Therefore, the organic light emitting layers may deteriorate by different rates according to the corresponding color. In this case, the luminance of the OLED differs per each color so that an image having a desired color cannot be displayed on the light emitting device.
Furthermore, the temperature of the organic light emitting layer depends on the heat of the external atmosphere, temperature of the heat generated by the OLED panel itself, or the like. In general, the OLED has the flowing current value changed according to the temperature. FIG. 26 shows the change of the voltage current characteristics of the OLED with the temperature of the organic light emitting layer changed. In the case the voltage is constant, if the temperature of the organic light emitting layer is raised, the OLED driving current is enlarged. Since the OLED driving current and the luminance of the OLED have a proportional relationship, the higher the OLED driving current is, the higher the luminance of the OLED is. Accordingly, since the luminance of the OLED is changed depending on the temperature of the organic light emitting layer, it is difficult to display a desired gradient so that the current consumption of the light emitting device is enlarged according to the temperature rise.
Moreover, in general, since the degree of the change of the OLED driving current by the temperature change differs depending on the kind of the organic light emitting material, the luminance of the OLEDs of each color may change independently by the temperature in the color display. In the case the luminance of each color is not balanced, desired color cannot be displayed.